Systems may be used to determine the position and/or orientation of a sensor relative to an object. For example, some systems may use the sensor to determine the distance between the sensor and the object and/or the orientation of the sensor relative to the object. However, if the object is relatively small or the distance between the sensor and the object is substantial, it may be difficult to accurately determine the position and/or orientation of the sensor relative to the object. As a result, the determined position and/or orientation may not be as accurate as desired for certain applications.